Scooby Doo and Saw
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: This is the hex girls sreies that I wanted to write should I write a sequle later?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I fought I would do my version of Scooby doo and the witch's ghost the part when Ben Raven Croft gets his spell book.**

The gang and their friends were in Ben's house and Velma saw the book had like a shoe buckel.

"Shaggy, did you still have that Shoe buckel that Scooby found today?" asked Velma "yeah. I still do" said Shaggy as he pull out the shoe buckel that Scooby found today.

"Scooby, can you show where did you found this?" asked Velma as Scooby lead the way.

Outside

Scooby found a box after digging to find it.

Ben was happy about the book he found "Ben, what's wrong?" asked Velma "nothing, I'm so happy" said Ben as he opened a book to find a spell book.

"looks too evil, to belong to a wicken" said Velma "because it isn't Velma, it's a spell book" said Ben the gang were surprise "you see, Sarah wasn't a wicken, she was a witch" said Ben "a real witch?" asked Thorn "heavy" said Dusk.

"Sarah had Saw in her, and you helped me find this spell book" growled Ben "you betray us Ben" said Fred "well, now Jigsaw and Zep will be back to get you" said Ben.

The mayor and Thorn's dad tried to get away but the monsters from Saw grabbed them and dissapeard "daddy!" shouted Thorn as she and the hex girls ran to save them until Ben throwed rocks to block them and the gang was place in the trees and then Sarah, Jigsaw, and Zep came out of the book.

Zep and Jigsaw with the ghost witch saw ben.

"greetings Ben, it has been years when we last saw you" said Jigsaw "yes, it has" said Ben "now I know all the gang and the hex girls the last time we met" said the ghost witch "yes, take all of them to Saw" growled Ben "you have my word" said Zep as he dissapeard every one.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Thorn woke up to be in a room "hello?' asked Thorn their was no one their "daddy?, Scooby?, Dusk?, Luna?, Shaggy?, Velma?, Daphne?, Fred?, anyone?" asked Thorn until she heard her father yelling Thorn's name "SALLY!?" yelled her dad "DADDY!, I'm coming" said Thorn as she brust out of the room then Jigsaw came on tv.

"hello Sally" said Jigsaw Thorn got scared "where am I?" asked Thorn "you're in my lair, your friends are safe but you need to find them" said Jigsaw.

Thorn started walking to find her friends.

Thorn walked deeper in the lair then Luna and Thorn saw each other at the door they were going in "aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Thorn and Luna as Dusk came.

"Thorn. You're ok" said Dusk as she and Luna gave Thorn a hug "like me and Dusk are glad to see you" said Luna "yeah girls, I'm gald to find both of you I was getting worried" said Thorn "we better find the gang, something weird is going on" said Dusk seeing the dead bodies of people that are killed by Jigsaw.

"what happened?" asked Luna looking at the dead bodies.

"I don't know" said Thorn until they ran into the door.

"where, did thsi come from?" asked Dusk.

"let's find out" said Thorn as she opened the door.

Then she heard Daphne screaming.

"what was that?" asked Dusk.

"I think, it's behind that door Dusk" said Thorn as she opened the door but Daphne wasn't their.

"Daphne?, where did you go?" asked Thorn as she looked around the room then she looked and saw Daphne jumped on Thorn "roar!" roared Daphne as she bumped into Thorn and crashed.

Daphne and Thorn were not hurt. Then Thorn pounce on Daphne

"what are you trying to do?, scare me?" asked Thorn.

"sorry, I got out of the trap myself" said Daphne.

"it's fine" said Thorn.

"wow, we better get out of this place" said Dusk.

"lissin, we will get out soon as we save our friends" said Thorn.

"ok, let's go" said Daphne "ok ok Daphne, let's go" said Thorn as she and the hex girls lefted the room.

Few hours later

"ok, so my daughter was in that room and.." said Mr. McKnight as he was readding the map.

Then the mayor crashed into Mr. McKnight "mayor, becareful" said Mr. McKnight as the mayor fell in the room.

"ok, we went right after I call my daughter's name. No no no no, I mean yeah I did and; this Saw place is always the same" said as he saw Thorn's pice of black hair fell off of her when he went in the room where the hex girls with Daphne were when the Mayor fell in the room.

"Sally? she might have been here. Or some monster with sharp claws?" asked .

end of chapter 2


End file.
